Falling In the Middle Of Nowhere
by hopelessSinner
Summary: The story is under revision. will update once revising is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Sesshoumaru Takeshi age 25th the future president of one of the largest company in the world and the largest company in Japan the Youkai Corporation who was still run by his father InuTaisho Takeshi. He also one of the famous bachelor in the world that every magazine want to have a picture of him and every girl want to be with him. Sesshoumaru was intriguing because of the fact that he don't actually have a lot of girlfriend like other men in his world and most of all the fact that he have to find a wife before his 26th birthday in order to take over the family business and girls are trying hard to impress him to notice them.

Sesshoumaru let out exasperated breath as he finish talking to his father at the phone about finding a wife before his 26th birthday the worse part is that he cannot take over the company if he doesn't have a wife. He groaned as he remembers their conversation earlier.

Flashback:

_"What?" Sesshoumaru shock as what his father told him. "Are telling to find a wife before my birthday? How am I supposed to do that?" Sesshoumaru ask frustrated._

_"Yes Sesshoumaru you have to find a wife before your 26th birthday or else you cannot take over the company and it's your problem how to make a woman marry you as long as you are married. After all I've done the same thing when I was your age." His father replied_

_"Do I have a choice?" Sesshoumaru give p_

_"No you don't have, before I forget your wife should be Japanese that's why I want you to come home from London for you to search a suitable woman to be your wife." his father reply and sigh before he continue, " And if you can't find a wife in 5 months you have to marry Kagura Onigumo to be your wife" Sesshoumaru cut his father off as he mention Kagura's name._

_"WHAT? I'm going to marry that wench?"_

_"Yes Sesshoumaru she is your only choice if you can't find a woman to marry you in 5 months." his father reply knowing Sesshoumaru reaction about that woman._

_"I'm not going to marry that wench and I won't let that happen." Sesshoumaru said in cold voice._

_"Very well then I want you to leave there immediately."_

_"I'll be there in two days."_

_"See you soon son." with that Sesshoumaru hang up the phone._

End Flashback:

"Damn I got only 5 months; I hope I can find a woman to marry me if not I'll be damn to marry that wench." Sesshoumaru cursed thinking marrying Kagura.

He always hated her from the moment they met he always think she is trouble and it's true she is trouble alright. When he was in high school Kagura always causing his humiliation, she always spread rumors about him that he is a gay because he don't have a girlfriend well what can he do about it girls didn't impress him and worst of all she spread that they have sex and all school know that she sleep with every good looking boys in school and that disgust him.

He thought he can escape her when he is in college but no she is there following him around seduce him every chance that she have and he almost gave in to her if not for his self control. The worst part come when his father accept partnership with the Onigumo Corporation that was own by Kagura's father Naraku. That's why he when he finishes his college degree he asks his father to put him in their company in London to avoid Kagura presence. Now he has to face her again when he got home in Japan.

" I need a drink" Sesshoumaru sigh combing his hair with his hand and get his car key before going out in his house to relieve his stress.

XxXxX

InuTaisho close his eyes after he hung up the phone and turn around to face his wife.

"So how did Sesshoumaru take it?" Izayoi ask while rubbing hi husband's shoulder.

"He did not take it well especially about Kagura." he reply taking his wife in his arms.

"Did he agree to be married before his birthday?"

"Yes he agrees because he has no choice. I can't blame him I know what he been through when my father tell me that I should find a wife before my 26th birthday and I admit it was stressful finding someone to marry you in short time." InuTaisho replied smelling his wife's hair

"Don't worry I know Sesshoumaru will understand. May be it's time for him to have a girlfriend."

"Hope your right. But I still don't understand that boy why he doesn't have a girlfriend until now. He is not like your son who have a girlfriend even though he still in high school." InuTaisho said thinking about Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kagome.

"I understand Sesshoumaru though because he lives his whole life follow your footstep as the heir of the company and his only priority is what is good for the company and business is his life. So don't compare Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha because they are too different, one is cold and one is a softy you just have to live with that." Izayoi said facing his husband.

"I guess you are right they are different and they are my son and I'm proud of them both." InuTaisho reply lean forward to kiss her smiling wife.

"I think you should rest, you've been busy today." Izayoi said breaking their kiss.

"Would you like to join me?" InuTaisho said seductively.

"You go ahead; I follow you in a minute ok?" Izayoi said smiling at his husband thought

"Just don't take long you know how impatient I am." InuTaisho give her a mischievous look before walking to there bedroom. Izayoi just smile at his husband and went downstairs.

XxXxX

Kagura Onigumo is sitting in her bar sipping wine smiling while gazing at the whole city in her luxurious apartment in Tokyo. She heard about Sesshoumaru's arrival in Japan in tow days to find a wife ad she is more happy in her life when she found out that if Sesshoumaru can't find a woman to marry him in five months he will have no choice but to marry her in his 26th birthday or else he cannot take over as the new president of the largest company in Japan and one of the top company in the world.

She sip her wine again and smirk devilishly thinking that every girl will envy her that she will be the wife of the future president of the Youkai Corporation and wife of the famous bachelor in the world Sesshoumaru Takeshi.

"You will be mine Sesshoumaru and you will not get away from me this time. No one can have you but me." Kagura whisper and smirk as plan form in her head how to get rid of the woman that get in her way to Sesshoumaru.

"See you soon Sesshoumaru…" Kagura muttered drinking her remaining glass of whine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything.

"Arrrrrggg….. I shouldn't have drunk last night" Sesshoumaru groaned as he woke with headache from last night drinking. He always drink to relieve his stress from work or something wrong came and last night conversation with his father did stress him up especially that Kagura is involve.

" Bitch" Sesshoumaru muttered thinking about Kagura before getting up to take a hot shower to fresh him up from hangover before going to the office to turn over some paper to whoever appointed to replace him in the company when he leave the country.

In the shower Sesshoumaru close his eyes as the hot water cascading his well tone body 'Why would fate torture me like this? I thought I get away from that wench' Sesshoumaru thought a he open his golden eyes.

"No matter I won't let you win this game Kagura and this time I'll make sure of it you are gone from my life for good." Sesshoumaru whispered with hatred for her. And continue his hot shower.

After taking long shower Sesshoumaru walk in his walk in closet and decided to wear black pants along with blue long sleeves and a pair of black shoes, after all he will not be working today.

After changing he goes back to his bathroom to brush his teeth, after brushing he exit his room to go downstairs to eat breakfast. While walking down the stairs his phone rang, he put it in his ear after he look at the number who was calling him.

"Hello" Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Good morning Mr. Takeshi. I'm sorry to disturb you sir, I just call to let you know that all the papers you needed for turn over is ready in your office sir." His assistant told him.

"Well done Mae, I'll be on my way" Sesshoumaru reply.

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry for disturbing you." his secretary Mae reply before hanging up. Sesshoumaru just humph and turn off his phone and continue his way at the dining in their family mansion where he lives in 6 years here in England.

As he sat down in his chair his English butler Martin greet him.

"Good morning master Sesshoumaru…" his 60 years old butler bow to him while Sesshoumaru just nodded in reply.

"Sir the captain of your private jet called that the jet will be ready for you tomorrow." his butler said while pouring a cup of coffee in his cup.

"Good" was all his reply and continue eating. After eating Sesshoumaru proceed to his garage and drive himself to his office with his black Mercedes convertible.

He park his car in his own parking space at his office building, locking his car Sesshoumaru walk towards the elevator and push the button to his office. When the elevator opens at his office all of his co workers stared at him, especially the females who stared at him like a piece of meat.

He just ignores them as he walks towards his office. Whispering and gossiping start as he enters his office. There is no need to ask what they are talking about because he knows what it is, his love life. True he don't have a girlfriend but he go on a date sometimes, for him girls don't impress him that much because he knows what they are after, fame and his money that's why he don't have a girlfriend because of that reason. He hated it when they just marry you because of your money and fame, well who could have marry you for love? Sesshoumaru broke from his reverie when heard a knock in his office.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru simply said. Her secretary enters as she heard his boss permission.

"Sir, Mr. Peterson is in the conference waiting for you." his secretary informs him.

"I'll be there in a minute." he said to her. His secretary just nodded and exits his office. He follow his secretary a minute after she left and go to the conference room to meet Mr. Peterson to sign the paper to turn over to him his position as the new director one of their company office in London.

After announcing the new director of the company Sesshoumaru left the building and go around London for the rest of the day.

Next day….

Sesshoumaru was already dress and ready to leave England in 3 hours. He decided to wear a black sweatshirt and faded jeans with a pair of black shoes as he normally wears wherever he go. All his language is already at the back of the car that will transport him to the airport. He look around his room one more time and exit his room a back pack that consist with his some shirt and shorts slump in his shoulder.

"Have a good flight master Sesshoumaru." His butler Martin bid him good luck as he walk towards him.

"Thank you Martin and I'll see you soon when I return." Sesshoumaru said shaking his butler's hand and nodded at him before walking into the car to went inside and leave the family mansion.

Sesshoumaru arrive at the airport and was met by Capt. Jameson who is the pilot of his family private jet.

"Mr. Takeshi nice to meet you, I'm Capt. Jameson your pilot for today's flight." Jameson said shaking Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Captain" Sesshoumaru reply after shaking his hand.

"My crew will take care of you language for you Mr. Takeshi, so you can settle you're self at the jet while waiting for us to take care of everything before taking off." Jameson said as he orders his crew to get his language.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and headed towards his private jet and settle himself in of the chairs inside. After a couple of minutes of waiting they take off and leave London as they up in the sky.

XxXxX

In Tokyo Japan InuTaisho and his frowning son Inuyasha are headed towards the airport to welcome Sesshoumaru as he arrive in an hour.

"Why do I have to go to welcome Sesshoumaru? Beside he knows his way home you know." Inuyasha complain frowning as his father force him to go with him to welcome Sesshoumaru.

"I know that Inuyasha, but he is your brothers it's only right to give him a warm welcome after he was gone for almost 6 years." his father reply.

"Hmph… why does he have to come back for all this years." Inuyasha cross his arms as he watches the rain outside in their car.

"Because he had to find a wife before his birthday, that's why he has to come home."

"Yeah right if that's gonna happened, I mean how can he find a wife if he can't even find a girlfriend."

"That's why he has to marry Naraku's daughter Kagura if he can't find anyone to marry him."

"What? You mean that wench Kagura? Sesshoumaru don't even like her. How can he possibly marry her?" Inuyasha ask surprise to hear about Sesshoumaru marrying Kagura.

"That's what Sesshoumaru tell when I call him two days ago. But he has no choice if he wants to take over the company he has to find another woman or marrying her." InuTaisho reply not surprise in Inuyasha's reaction.

"Whatever… beside I'm not the one who will marry that wench. I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru though if she will marry her." Inuyasha scoff and continue watching outside the window.  
"I hope Sesshoumaru's plane will arrive before the storm start…" InuTaisho muttered as he watches a heavy rain drop from the dark sky.

XxXxX

Somewhere in the nearby island of Japan a girl with long black hair that wears a cargo pants with a red hooded jacket was talking in the phone with her mother.

"I'm ok mom; don't worry about me I can take care of my self." the girl reply to her mother in the phone.

"Honey I want you to come home your father and I miss you so much." her mother told her daughter.

"Just give me a little more time and I promise I'm coming home soon." she reply.

"But honey it's almost 5 years since we last saw you. Do you think you have enough time and come home?"

"I know I was gone that long but I'm not ready yet, I just want to enjoy my independent life without pressure from anybody especially daddy. I will come home soon and take the responsibility that dad will pass on me when I get back. Ok?" she replies.

"Ok honey and one more thing, where are you?" her mother asks.

"I can't tell you mom because I know you will sent someone to watch for me. Just wait for me when I get home." she reply rolling her eyes.

"Ok sweetie be safe ok and remember that we love you." her mother said lovingly at the phone.  
"I know and I love you both too, I'll see you both soon."

"Bye sweetie and take care ok."

"Ok bye and just say hello to daddy for Me." she said and heard her mom said to her last goodbye and hung up.

She sighs and watches outside the phone booth as rain starting pouring heavily. "I hope we can go back to the village in this condition." she whispered while rubbing her arms as the wind blow hard.

"Rin!" Rin turn around when someone call her name and saw her friend running towards her.

"Yuma what is it?" she said when her friend reach her.

"I just want to let you know that our boat will leave as the storm pass." she said to her.

"Ok I think it's not safe for us to sail anyway when there's a storm." Rin reply agreeing about leaving after the storm is out.

"So where do we stay while waiting?" Yuma ask her.

"Umm…Do we have a supply left for the next two months?"

"Well now you mention it I think our supply will only last for next week." she said remembering.

"Ok then I thinks we should shop for our supply while we are here." Rin said before they went buying some supply in the market place.

XxXxX

Up in the sky the plane that Sesshoumaru was in was having a problem as they were caught up in the storm. They pilot who piloted the jet was having a hard time controlling the jet to stay still because of the heavy storm.

Sesshoumaru feel something was not right the jet was keep shaking and he just can't sit there and wait so he stood up and grab something to keep him from falling. As he stand still he carefully walk toward the control room to ask what is happening.

"Captain what's happening?" Sesshoumaru ask Capt. Jameson as he arrives at the control room.

"The jet encounters massive turbulence because of the storm." Capt. Jameson reply.

"And it means?" Sesshoumaru ask not liking it.

"We might crash…." was all Capt. Jameson replies as the red button blink in the navigation control.

Tbc…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha that's all 

_Last time:_

_"We might crash…." Capt. Jameson sadly reply as the red button blink in the navigation control_

XxXxX

"Sir…" one of his crew called. " We have a problem."

"What is it?" he asks him. "The left engine is down and the jet will crash in this condition sir and we will possibly crash in the ocean." he reply to his captain.

"Send a transmission to the airport about our situation and also our possible crash location."

"Right away sir." he replied and sends a transmission.

"Mr. Takeshi put this on." Jameson said giving him a parachute. "It's a parachute, we need you to get off the jet, and it's our job to keep you safe."

"What about all of you?" Sesshoumaru ask in concern after he put his parachute on.

"Don't worry about us we can take care of ourselves, the important is that you are safe." he reply. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and ask. "What should I do now?"

"Michael" Jameson called. A man named Michael walk to towards them while keeping his balance as the jet shake. "I want you to open the emergency exit now!" Jameson orders him. He just nodded and walk slowly towards the emergency exit.

"Captain we have 20 minutes left before impact." The one piloting the jet inform him.

Capt. Jameson just nodded and turns to Sesshoumaru and led him to the emergency exit.

"Do you know how to use the parachute Mr. Takeshi?" Jameson asks him.

"Yes I know how to use it." Sesshoumaru replied nodded.

"Good, are you ready?" he asks. Sesshoumaru nodded and jump off the plane.

XxXxX

Izayoi was watching her daily soap while waiting for her family to arrive as soon as they pick up Sesshoumaru when her show was interrupted by an emergency news flash, she listen curiously and was shock in what the reporter said. " The private jet that was own by Youkai Corporation crash 30 minutes ago somewhere at thesouthern part of Japan along with Sesshoumaru Takeshi the son of InuTaisho Takeshi owner of Youkai Corporation who was on board…." Izayoi turn off the TV not wanting to hear more about the accident and she immediately calls her husband about the dreaded news.

"Hello?" her husband answered the phone

"InuTaisho…. Sesshoumaru's jet… crashed 30 minutes ago." Izayoi said sniffling.

"What!" InuTaisho shock. "Are you sure about this Izayoi?"

"Yes… the report said that the jet was owned by the company." she replies sniffling.

"I'll take care of this and don't do anything until I get back." her husband told her as he hung up. Izayoi put down the phone and continue sniffling at the couch.

XxXxX

"Albert" InuTaisho called his driver attention after talking to his wife at phone.

"Yes sir?" he replied looking at the review mirror.

"When we get to the airport I want you to go straight at the navigation tower." Albert nodded his head without question and keeps driving.

"Is there something wrong dad?" Inuyasha ask confuse why they change their course.

"You're mother told me earlier that Sesshoumaru's jet crash 30 minutes ago." his father calmly told him.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shock on what his father told him.

"Yes, that's why we go straight at thewath tower to confirm about the accident." Inuyasha fell silent unable to say anything about the situation.

The news about Sesshoumaru's crash accident spread quickly all over Japan and in other part of the world thirty minutes after it was reported. All news media from different network gathered around in Tokyo International Airport to scooped more information about the incident.

Airport security tightened at the main entrance as the media force their way towards InuTaisho and Inuyasha's car when they arrive at the main entrance of the airport. The car just passes through from all the media as the headed straight at the watch tower.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takeshi, I'm Sato Orihishi the chief in navigation in the watch tower and this is Capt. Akashi he is the one who will plan about the rescue operation to rescue your son." he said as InuTaisho arrive at the watch tower.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Takeshi and our group will gladly at your service sir." he said shaking InuTaisho's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Orihishi, Capt. Akashi." InuTaisho replied. "Tell me Mr. Orihishi are you sure that it was my son's plane that crash?" he asked him seriously.

"I'm positive sir that it was your son's plane because we receive a transmission from them about their situation before their plane crash, and we were confirmed from London that the captain who piloted the jet is Capt. Jameson the same as the one who ordered to send the transmission."

"Do you know their current location?" InuTaisho asked facing him. Mr. Orihishi let out a small sigh before he replies. "It seems that they were at the southern part of Japan about 500 miles away from Okinawa."

"I want you to find my son immediately, I don't care what you do just find my son." he said in his superior voice.

"Yes Mr. Takeshi we do what we can just to find him. We will start our rescue operation as soon as the weather calm down." Capt. Akashi said seriously.

"I expect any progress as soon as possible Capt. Akashi." InuTaisho said in cold voice and left without a word with them.

InuTaisho and Inuyasha left the airport without giving any information to the media as they force their way again as they pass through the exit.

Both father and son were in silent as they headed back home. There not much to say because they can't do anything about it weather they like it or not Sesshoumaru might be dead by now even if he escape before the plane crash his life is still in danger because of the storm. All they can do is hoping that he survive the plane crash.

When they got home Izayoi immediately made her way to them to find out more about the accident. InuTaisho tell her everything she needed to know for now. He himself not sure if they can find Sesshoumaru or not, all he could do now is to wait.

XxXxX

Sesshoumaru's parachute is now hanging in a tree along with him in the middle of the forest where he descended after his jump off the plane. It's been a wild ride for him as he had a hard time keeping himself intact because of the storm.

Now he was stuck in a tree in the middle of the forest out of nowhere, if he remove himself from the parachute he will fall about 20 feet high and there is nothing he can because his chute is the only one keeping him from falling.

Sesshoumaru still stuck on his parachute the tree for two hours soak wet from the rain. He snap his head when he heard a crack from the tree, he look from the branch and widened his eyes.

"O oh…" he said to himself as he falls down when the branch of the tree that been holding his chute snap. He braced himself for impact but nothing came, he looks up and sees that his chute stuck again in a branch of the same tree. He sigh in relief that he still alive but his relief soon faded when his parachute rip off from the branch and fall down with a big thud when he hit the ground and feel unconscious when his head hit something when he hit the ground.

XxXxX

_'No... This is not happening. My plan…my plan is ruined.'_ she thought angrily as she watches the news about Sesshoumaru's plane accident. She anticipated his return from London and she is almost there to get what she wants, him and his fame. Now everything she planed is ruined because of the freaking accident and he get away from her grasp onceagian and this time Sesshoumaru might get away from her for good.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru…" she muttered sitting in her couch with a glass of wine in her hand.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Author's Note: Those who read chapter 4 I last posted I suggest you read this new edited chapter 4.

XxXxX

"Mmmm….. Where am I" Sesshoumaru groaned lifting his head noticing that he was lying on the ground when he woke from his unconsciousness. "What happened?" he asks himself as he lift himself up from the ground. "Oh god my head hurts…" he murmured massaging his aching head as he stand on his feet. "That's right I remember now, I thought it was a dream." remembering what happened. "Something must hit my head while I'll fall down." Sesshoumaru continue massaging his head. "How long did I lay unconscious?" He thought out loud. "Long enough I guess." Sesshoumaru looking up at the sky and saw that the sun is already up.

"Thank god I have no injury from my fall." Sesshoumaru said gladly stretching his whole body. After stretching and dusting off the dirt from his clothes Sesshoumaru look around the forest analyze where should he go from here. "I better start walking if I want to get out of this place." with that Sesshoumaru start walking at the massive forest to find a way out.

Along his way Sesshoumaru grab some fruit to eat so he can nourished his body. While on his way he looks around the view and saw some different kind of birds living in the forest. It's been a while that he have been in the a place like this, he place a smile in his face as he remember when he was about seven years old his mother always take him camping with her every time she is not busy from her work. In that time he always enjoys the out doors and he actually having fun but when her mother die everything change. Since that day he never been his happy old self again, he become a loner and close himself from anybody.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to forget all the memory of his child with his mother. _'I Better off like this._' his mind made not wanting to let anybody else close to him so he cannot feel the pain again when lose the person he cared most. Made up his mind Sesshoumaru continue walking in the endless forest.

XxXxX

"Finally we arrive…" Yuma exclaimed that after six hours of sailing the ocean and an hour walk in the forest they finally arrive at their village.

"Yeah finally… it's been a long trip." Rin agreed with her as they walk toward Yuma's wooden house at the hill of the village.

"Mom where home…" Yuma called as they step in her parent's front door. A woman in her fifty opens the door for them and gives them both a welcome hug. "Welcome back you two." she greet holding them still in his embrace.

"Glad to see you too mom…" Yuma said pulling out in her grip. "So where's father?" Yuma asked looking around for his father.

"Your father is on the field and be back till dinner." her mother replied. "Did you bring something for me dear?"

"OH yeah this is for you…" Rin handed her a different kind of garments in making clothes. "I decided to buy it for you since you like sewing clothes." Rin smiled at her.

"Oh thank you Rin…" Yuma's mother hugs her again. "Don't worry I'll make you a nice kimono." she said releasing her.

"I'm looking forward to it Anya…" Rin said smiling at her. "If you excuse me I better get this stuff in my room." she excuse leaving Yuma and her mother at the front door.

After placing her stuff in her room, Rin change her clothing and decided to wear a cargo short and a white t shirt, after changing she left her room to look around for something to do to occupy her for a moment.

"I'll better take a walk since I can't find anything to do." she thought out loud and decided to take a walk in the forest near the village.

"Hey! Rin, where are you going?" Rin turn around as she heard Yuma called at her.

"I'm going to take a walk for a while since I have nothing to do." Rin replied shrugging her shoulder. "Do you want to come with me?" Rin look at her.

"I love too but I promise mom to help her prepare dinner tonight. May be next time" Yuma replied giving her a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back before dinner." with Rin left the house to take a walk.

XxXxX

It's almost sunset and Sesshoumaru still looking a way out of the forest he was walking to. "I hope I can find water in this place" in a cue his keen ears heard running water not far away from his location.

His face light up and follow the sound of the running water and in a minute he saw the source of the sound as he reaches the top of the hill. As he made his way down Sesshoumaru suddenly fall down along his way when his one foot slip and he roll down from the hill towards the forest below.  
"Ouch…" Sesshoumaru groaned when he stop rolling from the hill.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru snap his head as he heard a voice asking him…

XxXxX

While walking in the forest Rin was thinking about how this village changes her life. She never thought that she stay long in a place that is away from civilization where people live their normal life in old fashion way.

"I will leave this beautiful village soon enough." she whispered looking around. She broke out from her reverie when she heard a noise a few feet from her. Curios about the noise Rin decided to check it. As Rin got to the source of the noise she saw a man she never seen before.

"Ouch…" she heard the man groaned as he tries to move his body.

"Are you okay?" as she asked him the man snap his head to face her and her brown eyes met with amber one.

Tbc…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

_Last time:_

_"Are you okay?" as she asked him the man snap his head to face her and her brown eyes met with amber_ one.

XxXxX

Rin stared at the golden eyes that belong to the man in front of her. '_Where did is see those eyes before_.' Rin wondered as she continues staring at him and forgot his situation. As they continue their staring contest Sesshoumaru also wondered about the girl stand before him._ 'Did I see her before?'_ Sesshoumaru look away from her as a pang of pain surge in his arm. "Ahh…."

Rin forgot all her thoughts and focus her attention to Sesshoumaru's distress form. "Are you alright?" Rin kneel down to help him. "I'm fine; I think my arm just twisted." Sesshoumaru hoarsely reply as Rin help him stand up.

"Do you think you can walk?" She asked holding him still. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and they start walking.

After ten minutes walking in silent, Rin brought Sesshoumaru in Yuma's house where her friend sitting in the front door.

"Rin where were you? I… and who is that?" Yuma asked noticing the man Rin held. Sesshoumaru just look at her direction.

"I'll tell you later, could you prepare some bandages he was quite injured." Rin said looking at Sesshoumaru who was still silent. Yuma just nodded and went inside the house. When Yuma left Rin led him inside and carefully sit him down at the wooden floor.

"Just wait here ok and don't move." Rin told him as she left to get something. When Rin left, Sesshomaru look around and noticed that there is no chair around the room and it don't even have a window. "It must be an old Japanese house" he murmured remembering the style of an old Japanese house.

"Yes it is an old Japanese house" Sesshoumaru turn his head around and saw the woman who help him and the other woman he saw earlier at the door with a bowl of water and some bandages.

Both girls walk towards him and set the thing they bring on the floor. "I leave you two alone, I have to prepare dinner tonight." Yuma said before exiting the room.

"So what happened to you?" she asked wetting a clean rag in the bowl of water.

"My plane crashed." Sesshoumaru simply replied. "I'm sorry to hear that." she sadly said. "May I?" she asked holding a wet rag. Sesshoumaru just nodded and wondered why he just did that, letting her touch him.

After cleaning his face Rin apply some ointment in his scratch. "There… don't worry it just an ointment to help heal your scratch." she said smiling at him as she finish applying ointment in his face. "Now I want you to raise your hand so I can wrap your broken ribs." Sesshoumaru complied and Rin took off his sweat shirt and wrap some bandage around his broken ribs.

"All done…" she happily said as she finishes wrapping him. Sesshoumaru look at her work and was please how she well done wrapping the bandage around him.

"Well I'll have just had to leave you alone for a moment. I'll be back to check on you and bring dinner for you." she said gathering around the things she brought.

"By the way I'm Rin" Rin extended her arm. "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru take her extended arms. "Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru." she said before leaving the room.

_'That's odd'_ he wonder that she is the first woman who didn't react frantically over him. "May be she doesn't know who I Am." he thought out loud and settled himsel on the floor.

XxXxX

"So Rin, where did you find him?" Yuma asked as Rin walk into the kitchen. "I found him while I was walking in the forest." she replied.

"You know he is kind of cute." Yuma said eyeing her. "Do you know his name?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru."

"What happened to him?"

"He said that his plane crashed."

"Is he injured or something?" Yuma felt sorry for him.

"He has a few broken ribs and some scratch but nothing serious." Rin replied. "Do you think your parent will allow him to stay here? I mean he is in the middle of nowhere and he has no place to go."

"Who have no place to go?" a voice from behind them asked. They turn around and saw Yuma's parents behind them. "Do we have a visitor?" Yuma's mother asked them.

"Not exactly mom." Yuma replied at her mother.

"So who's our guest?"

"Well I was quite found someone in the forest and I was going to ask you if he can stay her for awhile." Rin replied.

"What happened to him?" Yuma's father Kino asked and Rin told them happened to him.

"Oh my… That's terrible." Anya said felt sorry for him.

"I guess he can stay here." Kino also felt sorry for him. "Where would he sleep? We have no room in the house?"

"I know…." the three of them look at Yuma direction. " Rin and I can share a room and Sesshoumaru will use Rin's room" she suggested.

"Who is Sesshoumaru?" her parents asked her. "That's his name." Rin replied.

"Very well then, are you okay about sharing room?" Rin just nodded. "Okay now that it is settled can we have dinner?" Kino suggested as his stomach grumbled, they just laugh at him and Yuma prepare dinner while Rin went to her room to transfer her things to Yuma's room.

After transferring all her thing to Yuma's room, Rin went back to the kitchen to get Sesshoumaru's dinner and bring them to him.

XxXxX

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the floor, his back against wall and he's been sitting there since Rin left. '_I could have sworn I_ _saw her before but I can't remember where.'_ He thought trying to pin point where he saw her. He broke out from his thoughts when he heard the door open and Rin enter the room with a tray in her hands.

"Here's your dinner." Rin set the tray down at his lap so he can reach it easily without bending down. "I'll be right back to get you some water." she said and left the room and five minutes later Rin came back with his water.

"Are you just gonna sit there watching me eat?" Sesshoumaru give her a look. "I'm sorry, I guess I'll check on you later after you eat." with that she left the room and Sesshoumaru start eating his dinner.

As Sesshoumaru put down his water, Rin enter the room. "Are you finishing?" Sesshoumaru just nodded in response.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure."

"Have we met before?" Rin look at him for a moment. "I don't think we have met before but you look kind of familiar." Rin shrug her shoulder. "You better take a rest, come I'll show to your room." Rin putting Sesshoumaru's arm in her shoulder to help him stands up and led him out of the door.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked as they enter Rin's room.

"Obviously you need help and I am willing to help you." she replied as Sesshoumaru settle down. "Why is it wrong to help somebody?"

"No it's not wrong. I'm just wondering if there is other reason why you help, not everything is free." he said sitting down at the makeshift bed.

"Well don't think about that right now, the important is that you are okay and nothing serious happened to you." she said smiling at him. "You should take a rest, I know you're exhausted and have good night." with that Rin leave the room.

After she left, Sesshoumaru carefully laid his exhausted body at the makeshift bed and forgot all his thought as he close his eyes to sleep.

XxXxX

"So Inuyasha have they located Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as they walk towards Inuyasha car to get her home form their date.

"They haven't found him yet, all I know is that they located where his plane crashed." he replied opening the door of his car.

"Do you think he still alive?"

"I don't know… but I hope they found him if not, dad will sure gonna kill them." Inuyasha felt sorry for them if they not gonna find him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked starting the engine. "Yeah…" with that Inuyasha drive along the high way.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Sesshoumaru was sitting cross leg, his eyes close meditating while waiting for the sun goes up. Meditating is his morning ritual since he was a teenager, this way he can clear his thoughts and calm himself.

Just as Sesshoumaru open his eyes Rin enter the room. "Good morning!" she greets. "I'm sorry for barging in, I thought you still asleep, and I guess you are a morning person. Here I brought you some clothes so you can change." Rin handing the clothes she brought.

"Thank you." he said in his calm voice, he don't understand why but he can't help himself talking to her calmly.

"You're welcome." she cheerfully replied. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?" she asked invited him. "It's okay, I will just bring your breakfast here." she said not to force him. "I'll see you later then." with that Rin leave the room and Sesshoumaru continue his meditation.

XxXxX

Rin went to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast for all of them. Just as she finish cooking Yuma enter the kitchen followed by her parents.

"Good morning every body." she greet them and they greet her in return.

"So where's our guest?" Kino asked looking around for their guest. "Yeah where is he?" Yuma and her mother asked.

"He is in his room, I invited him but I think he need more time to adjust in his surrounding so I didn't force him to come." She replied holding a tray in her hand with Sesshoumaru's food. "You go ahead I'll just have to bring this to him." they all nodded and start eating while Rin went back to Sesshoumaru for his breakfast.

When she get to his room, Sesshoumaru already wear the clothes she brought earlier, he was now wearing a black pants and white shirt.

She smiled at him as she enters. "I'm glad the clothes fit on you." she said putting the tray on the floor.

"Where did you get it?" he asked about the clothes.

"That, it's Yuma's father old clothes, he don't wear it anymore so I borrow it for you to wear." "So there are other people live around here?

"Yeah but only few, it is an island anyway and not too many people come around this kind of place." she told him. "Anyway enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back later." Sesshoumaru just nodded to her and Rin went back to the kitchen.

"So how's your patient?" Yuma asked as Rin sit beside her.

"I think he will be fine in a couple of days." she said picking up her chopstick.

"Did my old clothes fit on him?" Kino asked.

"Yeah in fact when I got there he already changes his clothes." she said cheerfully.

"I still some few clothes that I didn't use, so I guess he can borrow it while he's here." he said getting up, followed by his wife.

"Thank you so much for your help." she gratefully said.

"There is no need for you to thank me Rin; in fact he is the one who will be thankful that you take care of him." Kino smiled at her. "I'll be going now, see you ladies later" he said before heading at the door with his wife.

Rin continue eating her breakfast in silent while Yuma look at her intently. "What?" she asked noticing her friend looking at her?

"Nothing, don't mind Me." she said shrugging her shoulder. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I don't know may be cleaning the house." she replied unsure of what to do today. "What about you? Do you have any plans today?"

"I don't know either may be I'll just have to help mom planting some vegetables at the backyard." Yuma sigh. "Unlike you, you will be facing a handsome man once in a while."

"And that means?" she asked as she finishes eating,

"Oh come on Rin, admit it that guy is handsome beyond your imagination." she said dreamily.

"So?" was all she said.

"So? Is that all you can say?" Yuma stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah what else should I say?"

"Can you just say that he is handsome and cute?"

"You know what for an island girl like you, you acting like a city girl, who go crazy if you saw a handsome guy."

"At least I appreciate beauty of a man." she scoffed at her. "What about you? It's seems that you don't see what is in front of you."

"Yeah whatever…" Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm over with that along time ago." she said standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up at her.

"To the cute "cute" guy as you say." she replied quoting the cute word. Yuma just shook her head and watch her leave. Even they know each other for a year now and she still didn't know her that well, heck she didn't even know her last name or where she came from, but it doesn't matter who she is because Rin have been a good friend of hers.

XxXxX

The day comes fast and it was night time already. The rest of the household is already rest for the night except Sesshoumaru. He was lying in his makeshift bed with his hands behind his head. He let out a sigh and thought back his conversation with Rin this morning.

Flashback:

_He was walking at the corridor in the house with a tray in his hand. He stops his pace when he saw Rin blocking his way with her arm cross and quirk her eye brow staring at him._

_"And where are you going?" she asked_

_"To the kitchen." he replied showing her the tray in his hand._

_Rin uncross her arms and take the tray. "You should have rest you know."_

_"I can move just fine…" Sesshoumaru put a hand near his ribs as he wince in pain. Rin let go of the tray and immediately at his side. "Yeah, you are fine alright." she said sarcastically and led him back to his room._

_"So don't move too much ok, if you want to heal fast that is." she told him. "I'll see later."_

_"Wait." Rin turn around. "Yes?"_

_"How long would I be stuck here?" he asked straight to the point, knowing that he is stranded._

_"A month if no one could find you and rescue you." she replied honestly. "I'm sorry if you gonna be stuck here for that long, it just that only twice a month that a boat will visit this island. As you know that it is in the middle of nowhere and not too many people come around here."_

_Sesshoumaru absorb the news calmly and he is not surprise that he is gonna stay here that long, in fact he don't mind staying that long and he is now confuse why he feel that way._

_"Hey don't worry about it; we don't mind you staying here for that long." Rin said giving him a smile. "While you are here I'll make sure to keep you company. So just enjoy your stay and feel at home." she said cheerfully. "I'll see you later then." giving him a pleasant smile. For the rest of the day her smile plagues his mind._

End Flashback:

Sesshoumaru sigh again for he never met anyone like her who always smile all the time and for that he was quiet intrigue about her._ 'There is no use pondering about her.'_ he thought closing his eyes to sleep as her smile still in his mind.

Tbc….

AN: I'm sorry I haven't update soon. I could have finished this chapter last Friday but my mind slips away and thanks for the reviews, next chapter will be soon I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the wooden bench at the front lawn, staring at the moon in the clear night sky. It's been a week now that he is living in the place where he is a stranger. He was never been a stranger before, all his life he was living in fame and fortune but now he have nothing.

He broke his trance when he heard a footstep headed towards him and he know who's the owner of that steps. "Rin." was all he said.

Rin just smile as he catches her again. "You know I might think that you have powers because you always catch me every time I try to sneak up on you." she said sitting next to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't look her as she sat down. "It's not good sneaking up on people."

"Sorry." after that there is a silence between them. It always like this every time they were together, they barely talk to each other, they only talk when she asked him a question and the rest is silence. But that's fine with her at least he let her accompany him, may be he will talk to her someday, it's not bad to give a try right? She sighs for she doesn't know if she can make Sesshoumaru talk to her like they are friends.

Sesshoumaru look at her from the corner of his eyes as Rin let out a sigh. He can't understand why she always keep him company even though they don't speak to much and why he didn't push her away or give her a cold glare. He always asked himself why he didn't all that things to her and why he doesn't mind her company, in fact he sometimes anticipated her company.

He broke out from his thought when he heard her speak. "You don't talk too much you know that?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. "I'll take that as a yes." she sighs.

"How are your ribs? Is still hurts?" she asked.

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt anymore since it's only a bruise ribs." he replied checking if it's still hurt.

"Good, then I guess you can help me tomorrow." this time Sesshoumaru look at her. "Help you in what?"

Rin give him a grin. "Well you said before that not everything is free right?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Since you are okay and you can move your body without any hassle, you can help me now doing chores, let just say it is your payment for living here, besides" she added "it can help you exercise your muscle since you didn't move too much because of what happened to you, and its fun."

"Doing chores is not fun and a man like me doesn't have fun." he told her seriously.

Rin sigh again. "I assume you're a business man." Sesshoumaru look at her surprised. "Far as I know business man don't like having fun, all they do is work twenty for hours. Why is that?" she asked facing him.

"Because time is money and there's a lot of people have great expectation on you." he said seriously.

"Is business is really that important to you? That you don't have time to enjoy your self?"

"You don't understand; if you want to succeed fun is not an option." Sesshoumaru shook his head on why he even bothers to talk to her about this matter.

Rin just smiled. "May be I don't understand, but sometimes people need to have fun and be themselves. What about you when is the last time you have fun?" Rin look at him intently and saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

Sesshoumaru lost in his thought in what he just said and didn't notice that Rin stand up. "You know you take things seriously. Why don't you lose your self sometimes?" Sesshoumaru look at her questioningly. " what I mean is that try to have fun, you know free your self, give your self a time to be who you are, at least here nobody will care what you do or what you are, just be your self." she said giving him her best smile. "So I'll see in the morning and ready yourself for the chores you will make tomorrow." without waiting for any reply Rin walk back inside the house with a smirk on her face to see what this man made up.

Sesshoumaru stay a little longer outside. He thought about what Rin have told him and he have to admit that she is right he have take things too seriously. "May be its not too late for me enjoy my self for once." he thought out loud. " After all I'm not at home, why not having fun while I'm here." he whispered pulling himself up from the bench and for the first time in seventeen years he tug a smile on his lips as he walk inside the house to rest.

XxXxX

"You still haven't found him yet?" InuTaisho asked Capt. Akashi at the phone. " I want you to check all the island in that area, I don't care if it may take a year all I want is for you to find my son!" he said almost lost his temper. "Search all Japan if you must captain." he said hanging up the phone.

He pinch the bridge of his nose as he slump in his chair. He was tired of hearing negative reports about his son, until now they still haven't found him yet. He just hopes him still alive for everyday he was losing hope finding him.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." his wife Izayoi enter the room

"Have they found him yet?" she asked walking towards his husband.

"No." he replied relaxing at his wife touch as she massage his shoulder. "They better find him or else I could not forgive my self if I cannot bring him back safely." he said closing his eyes. "I promise her before she died that I will take care of Sesshoumaru and make him happy. I failed her once and I don't want to fail her again." Izayoi just comfort his husband for that's the only way she can do for now.

XxXxX

Kagura slump her body in her comfy couch aggravated because Sesshoumaru still missing and all her plan is gonna be ruined if they found him dead or they will stop searching for him and assumed that he is dead. Then a smirk form in her lips as an idea pop in her head. _'If they will found him before his birthday he can be mine easily.' _She broke out from her thought when she heard a knock in her door.

When she opened the door her aggravated mood comes back as she faces her father Naraku in her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily.

"Is that how you will greet your father?" Naraku said smirking at her.

"What do you want?" still in her cold tone.

"To visit my daughter of coursed. Now be a good daughter and let you father inn." Kagura step aside to let him inn.

"What a nice pad you got here." Naraku complimented as he sit down in her couch. "Have they found Sesshoumaru yet?"

"No." was only her reply.

Naraku let out a small chuckle and relax himself at the couch. "You never changed Kagura. All this time you still haven't learned your lesson that no matter what you do you still can't have him."

"Sesshoumaru will be mine and I'll make sure of that." she snarled at him and Naraku just laughed at her. "Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, my dear Kagura, you are just fooling yourself. Did you really believe that Sesshoumaru will take you as his wife?"

"He has no choice but to marry me for he cannot take over his father's company if he can't find a wife before his birthday and I'll make sure I am the one he will marry." she said sternly. "And once that happened I am richer than you father."

Naraku shook his head and stood up from the couch. "Suit yourself, but I'm warning you if my partnership with the Takeshi's will be cut because of your foolishness, you know what will happen to you Kagura." Naraku warn her in his cold voice that makes her shiver in fear.

Kagura nodded her head unable to talk every time his father use that tone. "Good." was all he said and walk towards the door.

When she heard the door closed Kagura let out a heavy sigh. "I will have him and I will have the last laughed father." she said with venom.

Tbc….

AN: next chapter will be updated soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Is this your idea of fun?" Sesshoumaru complained as he walked toward her with a long stick behind his neck that carries a bucket of water in both side.

"Stop complaining, it just a bucket of water." she replied smirking.

"Only a bucket of water, do you have any idea how heavy this bucket of water is?" weighing the stick in his shoulder.

"Just imagine it as your workout." she said facing him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head rolling his eyes_. 'Why did I have to listen to her…_' "Hmph…"

"Oops… watch your steps, you don't want to go back fetch water again do you?" watching him as he almost throw the water he carry when a stone trip his toes. Rin turn her back on him and chuckle as she remembers what happened earlier…

Flashback:

_After they ate breakfast, Yuma and her parent decided to work in the fields all day and only the both of them left at the house._

"_Are you ready?" Rin asked as she approaches him in the front lawn with two bucket and a long stick._

_Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "What is that for?" pointing at the bucket and the stick._

"_Oh these, you will see." she said smiling and start walking with Sesshoumaru following behind her. _

_Rin and Sesshoumaru arrive at the river after ten minutes of walking in the forest. When they stop Rin turned around to face him. _

_"What now?" he asked crossing his arms._

_"Fill this two bucket with water..." she instructed handing him the two large buckets. _

_Sesshoumaru took the two bucket and fill it with water. "What now?"_

_"Carry it with this." handing him the stick._

_"How am I supposed to carry those with this stick?" _

_"Well, place the bucket in each side of the stick then lift it up in your shoulder or you can place it behind you neck." she explained._

_Sesshoumaru do what she told and place the bucket in each side of the stick and lift it up on his shoulder. He thought it was easy but when he start walking he have a hard time keeping the stick still, unfortunately he lose his hold and throw up all the water. _

_"This is harder than I thought." he murmured to himself. _

_He pick up the two bucket from the ground and fill it with water again and place it again in both side of the stick and lifted up, this time he place it behind his neck. He stands still for a while and let his back adjust from the weight before he can move._

_"Are you ready?" she asked him._

_Sesshoumaru give her a curt nod and Rin start walking from the path they took when they made their way to the river. As they keep on their pace, Sesshoumaru suddenly lose his balance when his foot trip something that make him lose his hold with the stick and water splash out from the bucket._

_Rin suddenly turn around when she heard a splash of water from behind. She kept herself from chuckling as she saw Sesshoumaru's annoyed faced._

"_Not again…" he grumbled picking up the tumbled bucket from the ground._

"_I guess you gonna fill those bucket again." she said with a chuckle. _

"_Do I have a choice?" He said sighing._

"_Nope, so go now I'll just wait for you here." Sesshoumaru shook his head and walk back to the river. "Watch your step on your way back here okay." she called teasing him. _

_Sesshoumaru didn't look back at her and just continue his way while Rin leaned her back at the nearest tree to wait for him to get back if he will not be stuck in his way back._

End Flashback:

Sesshoumaru heard her chuckling and rolled his eyes. _'I bet she's enjoying this.' _he thought keeping his hold tight on the stick to avoid losing his grip again.

They made their way back home safely and Sesshoumaru is relief that he haven't trip again.

"Where would I put these buckets?" he asked quite tired carrying his cargo.

"Oh yeah I want you to fill the bunker in the kitchen and in the bathroom. They already empty." she replied simply while Sesshoumaru have a gloomy expression in his face.

"You mean I have to go back again to the river?" Rin nodded.

"And after you fill the bunkers, you will help me clean the house and cut some fire woods." she added and Sesshoumaru just stared at her if she is crazy.

"Come one, time is running out, we don't have all day." she said clapping her hands.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and do what she ordered. It takes him one hour to fill all the bunkers in the house and he can't believe that he Sesshoumaru Takeshi heir of the Youkai Corporation doing a labor work in the middle of nowhere.

Rin watch Sesshoumaru going back and fort from the river back again to the house then back again carrying his not so precious cargo. She closes her and smiled to her self '_I never thought he will do what I say.' _

"Rin are you okay?" Yuma nudged her.

"Huh?" she opens her eyes and sees her friend staring at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked her again.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" noticing that he is not around.

"There." she replied pointing behind her. Yuma look behind her and gasp when she saw Sesshoumaru carrying the two buckets.

"I can't believe you let him carry those buckets."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the field?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I just came back to get our lunch. Mom forgot to bring it earlier." she replied. "Do you think he can make it all day?"

"May be…" Rin shrug her shoulder.

"I better go, mom probably wondered where I Am." she said getting up.

"Okay, see you later." Rin bid her farewell and pulled herself up. "I better start cleaning the house before it gets noon." she said to nobody and made her way to the kitchen to get some cleaning materials.

On her way she was meeting up with Sesshoumaru who also made his way to the kitchen. He looks exhausted and his breathing is heavy.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked as he sat down. "Here." she said handing him her towel which she get it from her room earlier.

He looks at the material in her hands and he is not sure whether to take or not.

"Just take it, it won't bite." she said jokingly.

"Thanks." he murmured in replied. As he put the towel in his face he can't stop himself smelling the cotton material. "Lavender…" he speak it out loud which get Rin's attention.

"Yeah, it's lavender." she said smiling. Sesshoumaru snap his head quite embarrass that he said it out loud. "here." handing her back the towel.

"You keep it, you probably need it later." Sesshoumaru nodded and place it behind his neck.

"You don't have to help me clean the house." she said while gathering cleaning materials. "You seemed exhausted from carrying those buckets, so rest for a while."

"I can still move and I have nothing to do here anyway."

"Are you sure?" look at him intently.

"Yes."

"Okay, you wax the corridor and I'll take care inside the house." she said giving him a rag, and a wax. "You better make it shiny or else you cannot eat your lunch until you get the shine I'm talking about." warning him in her serious tone. "So I'll see you later." with that Rin went inside to start her cleaning.

Sesshoumaru stand there in awe, nobody actually talk to him like that especially ordering him around but here he was offering to help her doing chores even though she offer that she will be the one to clean the house. Why did he do this again? That's right to have fun. Did he have some fun?

"May be…." he whispered and went outside to start waxing the corridor. Lucky for him it is not a big house if it is, it may take him all day to wax the entire corridor.

It was almost noon and Sesshoumaru is ten feet away until he finished waxing. "There…" he sighs as he finishes waxing the remaining part of the corridor. He stood up while wiping the beads of sweat in his face with the towel Rin gave it to him. He roamed his eyes from his work and was amaze buy the result the floor is shine like it is newly made.

"Well done." Rin complimented also amaze of his work.

"Is that satisfied you?" raising his eyebrow.

"More than satisfied, you should clean the house next time." she chuckled as she saw Sesshoumaru's dreadful expression. "I'm just kidding, come one lunch is ready I know your hungry." in a cue his stomach grumbled. "I guess your stomach agree with me." Rin giggled.

They eat lunch in silent as usual and after eating lunch Rin wash their dishes and told him to rest and Sesshoumaru gladly complied. The whole afternoon is uneventful since both of them take a little rest.

It was four in the afternoon when Rin took Sesshoumaru at the backyard where she show him his last chores for the day; cutting firewood's. It is an easy job but it will use a lot of strength because it is a heavy duty.

"Well this is your last chores for today, just cut those firewood's over their." she said pointed at the pile of woods.

"All of those?" He asked if she is serious.

"Yep, you can handle this kind of work right?" she said in a challenging tone.

Sesshoumaru compose himself and put on his stoic face. "Of course I can handle this kind of work, I'm not that weak." he sternly answered.

"If you say so… and by the way, after you finish chopping those, I want you to put them in the shed ok?" Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

"Have fun!" she said and went back inside.

When Rin was out of sight, Sesshoumaru moved towards the pile of woods with an axe in his hand. He picks up a block of wood then put it in a stump in upward position and cut it in half with the axed

He have been cut block of woods for about an hour, he was now shirtless, he remove it because it was get on his way, his body is dripping in sweat and his body glistened because of the sun even though it almost sunset.

"Well pant that's all of them." he said panting as he finished cut all the block of woods. When he regain his breath he start picking all he blocks of wood he cut and carry it to the shed around the corner of the house. After that he picks up his shirt he throws and put it on and went straight to his room. He drops his exhausted body as he saw his makeshift bed. He have no time to let Rin know that he is done in his work, he didn't change his clothes, all he could think is to rest his exhausted body. In less than a minute he lulled into dreamless slumber.

It was already dark outside when Yuma and her parents arrive from the fields and the three of them are exhausted when she saw them, so she decided to prepare dinner while they refresh themselves. After thirty minutes Yuma and her parents went to the kitchen to have some dinner.

"So Rin did he make it through out the day?" Yuma asked as she sat down in her spot.

"You can say that, but I'm sure when he woke up tomorrow he can't move his body." she said chuckling.

"Where is he anyway?" Kino inserted.

"Probably in his room, I better called him that dinner is ready." she said and went to his room.

When she got there she knocked at his door, when no one answered she slightly open the door and peak inside. She scans inside and her eyes drop at Sesshoumaru damp body lay in his makeshift bed. _'He's probably exhausted.' _She thought before closing the door and went back to the kitchen.

"So where is he?" Yuma asked as Rin sat down next to her.

"He's already asleep, so I decided to let him rest." she replied.

"What happened? Is he sick?" Anya asked in concerned.

"No, he just exhausted you know doing chores." she replied with a smile. Anya just nodded in understanding and they continue their meals in silent.

The whole house is silent through out the night; all of them retired their drained body as for tomorrow is another eventful day for all of them.

Tbc….

AN: just review and tell me what you think…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Oh…man…" Sesshoumaru moaned as he pulled himself up from the bed. 'Those chores sure make me hell a lot of work out.' he thought massaging his aching arms.

After massaging both of his arms he stood up and stretches his back and legs. A minute of stretching and bending, he straight himself up and notice that he was kind of mess. He sniffs himself and made a disgusting face.

"Eww… You're a wreck." he told himself disgusted. " I better take a bath first." he open his small closet in his room and grab a towel, a boxer which Anya made it for him since he don't have any underwear, and finally he pulled out his last pants.

"Great I have only one pant's left." he sigh. "I guess that means I have to do my laundry." he put the towel in his shoulder and walks at the door.

He was about to open the door when it suddenly open and make him jump back slightly.

"You finally awake, I thought you're gonna lay there all day." Rin said cheerfully as she came face to face with him at the door. "Do you have fun yesterday?"

"If your definition of fun is to have an aching muscle, then my answer is no." he scornfully told her.

"You don't have to snap at me, it's only natural to have an aching muscle after you do all those things yesterday, especially that you are not used to those kind of work."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I came here to get your dirty clothes." she said almost forgot why she is here.

"You'll do my laundry?"

"Of course not, that's the other reason why I'm here; you will do your own laundry."

"Then why are you collecting my dirty clothes?"

"Well, I thought you still asleep, so I decided to get your dirty clothes and I'll just have to tell you later when you wake up that you wash your own clothes." she replied smoothly. "Since you're awake now, place your dirty clothe at the laundry basket I put at the front door after you…" she sniff and give him a goofy smile. "Take a bath, you're quite a mess."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. "I should have taking a bath right now if you haven't got in my way." he said coolly. Rin rolled her eyes and step aside.

Before turning his back on her Sesshoumaru smirk at her as he walk pass her while Rin glared at him.

"Jerk." she mumbled when he was out of earshot. She smirks as an idea pop on her head. "Hmm… I wonder what his reaction when he finds out what I in store for him." she thought out loud and chuckled. "I guess I have to find out later…" she said shrugging, can't wait to see his face.

Later that day.…

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru yelled with a dour expression. " First I embarrass my self by doing laundry in front of four women, who is gawking on me whole afternoon and now you want me to clean those nasty poops?" he complained, elaborating what happened to him earlier.

Rin keep herself from laughing as she saw his dour face when she told him to clean the pigpen.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" giving her a glare.

"May be, but it's not my fault that those girls batting their eyelashes on you." a chuckled escaped her lips. "Look at the bright side somebody already likes you." smiling at him.

Sesshoumaru just grumbled something under his breath.

"Ok, you clean the pen and I wash the pig." Sesshoumaru want to object but decided not. "Fine I'll clean the pen, since there is nothing I can do about it."

"Good, but first could you fetch some water? While I'll bring the pig out of the pen." Sesshoumaru complied and left to fetch some water while Rin went inside the pen to retrieve the animal and brought it outside.

"Now what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he came back with a pail of water in both hands.

"There's a shovel over the shed, I want you to dig up a hole."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"To put some poops…" was all her reply.

Sesshoumaru grab the shovel from the shed and dig up a hole about twenty feet a way from the backyard.

"What's next?" he asked after digging a hole.

"You can start cleaning the pen now, here's a broom and a dustpan." handing him the broom and the dustpan. "Get all the waste first before washing the whole pen, used the broom to scrub the floor." she instructed.

Rin watch Sesshoumaru enter the pen and smile, who could have thought a guy like him will do everything you throw at him. "He is different after all." she whispered and does the task in hand.

"Are you ready to take a bath?" she asked the sniffling pig and the creator just grunted in reply like he understand what she was saying. "Stay here okay, I'll just have to get a brush, so we can begin your bath." she told the pig and went to the kitchen to get a cleaning brush.

Meanwhile back at the pigpen, Sesshoumaru have a disgust face as he enter the pen. "This is the disgusting place I've ever been." he hollered, covering his nose from the awful smell.

"I better clean this place before I puke." he muttered, starting cleaning the pen. He starts brushing off the waste from corner of the pen until he finished brushing off all the waste in the pen and gathered it all in the dustpan.

"Whew…" he sighs in relief as he finished brushing off the waste. " Now all I need is too burry this thing before I wash this pen."

He grabs the handle of the dustpan and get out from the pen.

"Hold still you stupid pig… Ah! Now look what you've done!" Rin howled as the water throw up on her.

"Having a hard time keeping your pet still?" Sesshoumaru chuckled amuse of what he have seen.

"You can say that." looking at his direction. "And for your information he is not my pet." she scoff.

"If you say so…" he shrugs and made his way towards the hole he digs earlier to burry the wastes from the pen.

After burying those wastes he went back to the pen to start washing the place.

He looks at Rin's direction and chuckled when the pig let out squeak when Rin poured all the water from the bucket on the squeaking creature.

'_She is different.' _he thought, reminded him of a girl he met before, but it was a long time ago, but he already forgotten her since he didn't know her name and he is not hoping to see her again all this time that is.

Tbc…

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated it sooner; my mind didn't work for a couple of days. Anyway that's Ch. 9, please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru was on his way toward the hot spring Rin told him the other day. It's only ten minutes walk from the backyard, it's perfect because there's a full above the clear night sky and it is easy for him to see his path. He been through a lot lately since Rin made him do heavy work this couple of days and his muscle need some time out for awhile.

A couple of days ago after Rin made him clean the pigpen, the next day she took him fishing with her and teach him how to catch a fish using your hands. It took him a couple of hours to finally caught a fish and most of the time Rin was giggling at him from afar as she watch him having an irritated face every time the fish slip in his hands. He also laughs at himself because he only caught five fish in that day, but it was good for a beginner like him.

And today Rin brought him to the rice fields to help plants rice. So he was bending all day under the heat of the sun planting rice in the rice paddies and now his back is aching form bending.

Sesshoumaru stop from his tracks when he took the sight of a woman who make him do the thing he never do before. A few feet a way from him Rin was sitting relaxing inside the pool of hot spring with her eyes close, her hair tied up in ponytail and her pale skin flushed from the steam that surrounded the spring as the light from the lamp illuminated her form.

He was dumbstruck, he can't even move himself from his spot because his legs won't budge from the ground as his eyes is fix in her flushed face and roamed in her slender neck down to her bare shoulder and stop near her bare chest as the water cover the rest of her body.

'_I wonder what the rest of her looks like._' Sesshoumaru shook his head at that thought. "Where is that come from?" he whispered surprised that he thought of her that way. He looks at her again and he has to admit he never saw anyone quite like her before.

"A woman like shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night, don't you think." he said stepping forward to make his presence

Rin snap he eyes open startled. "Sesshoumaru you sacred the hell out of Me." she yelped putting her hand in her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that." she said relief that it was only him.

"You should be well aware of your surrounding especially when you are alone in the middle of the night and in this kind of place."

"Thanks for reminding Me." she said settling herself back in the water.

"Would you like to join me?" she invited. "The water is great it can ease you tired muscles." she informed.

"You know it not appropriate to a woman to invite a man to join her in the pool of hot spring especially in the middle of the night. He may think that you have intention for inviting him over." he stated.

"What would that be? Seducing him?" she snorted.

"May be, anything can happen in this kind of place." he replied thoughtfully.

"Give me a break…" she said rolling her eyes. "If you think that I'm going to do something to you then fine you can come back later when I finish my bath." closing her eyes enjoying the hot water.

Rin smirk when she feels that water move sign that someone is with her in the pool. "I see you decided to join me." She said her eyes close still.

"Why wasting my time waiting for you to finished, knowing that you will stay longer than expected." he said settling himself in the water.

Rin chuckled as he said that. "You guess that right."

'_It's been a long time since I feel this relax.' _he sigh closing his yes as the hot water soothe his muscle.

When he opens his eyes Rin also rise from the water wearing a two piece white string bikini. She has a curvy form and long smooth legs, _'so that was underneath that kimono of hers" _he thought bewildered at the sight because she doesn't show too much skin and she always wears a kimono or pants.

"You not from around here are you?" He can't help himself but wonder if she is really from around the island.

"What make you say that?" she sinks back at the water with a soapy sponge in her hands.

"In what I see, you wear like you are an outsider."

"Just because I live in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean I can't wear like this."

' _It make sense, just because she live in the middle of nowhere it doesn't mean she can't wear like that, right?' _he thought and decided to shrug it off.

"Here… wash yourself." she said handing him a soapy sponge.

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment and gladly took the sponge in her hands and start washing his body.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" she offered.

Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow and smirk "Are you sure you are not planning something on me?"

"Of course not, what would I do that? I only asked if you want me to wash your back." she said crossing her arms irritated. "Now do you want me to wash your back or not?" she asked again raising her eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Now give me that sponge so I can put some soap on it." Sesshoumaru give it to her. "Now turn around." she said as she put some soap on the sponge.

"And why?" crossing his arm.

'_Can he just stop asking for once?'_ She thought sighing. "So I can wash your back, obviously."

Sesshoumaru complied and turn around so his back facing her.

Rin slowly walk towards him and put away his silver hair in his shoulder as she washed his back, _'I never thought his hair is soft like that.' _amaze and put her hands on his shoulder so she can wash his back properly.

His whole body reacts when a soft hand touches his shoulder. _'Is that her hand? It so soft.' _he thought liking the feeling of her hand

A moment later the feel of her soft hand soon faded as her hands leave his shoulder. He sighs and turns around to face her.

There eyes met just like the first time they gaze at each other's eyes, but this time their faces is closer than before.

'_I know see those eyes before.' _Rin thought trying to remember where she saw him.

In other hand Sesshoumaru examining her face and gaze down at her lips. _'I wonder what she tastes like.'_

Their gaze becomes intense that neither one of them doesn't want to avert their eyes from each other. Their mind seemed to froze, as their faces came closer and closer until…

AN: I wonder if they kiss or not, umm thinking well find out next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. See you soon…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

They're lost in each other's eyes as their faces lean closer and closer until their lips met in a sensual kiss. Both were subconsciously unaware what occurred between them. All they know is a bliss they feel from the moment their lips touch.

Unconsciously Sesshoumaru encircled his arm around Rin's waist while Rin put her hands on his shoulder as they continue their intimate moment that they are completely incognizant that someone is watching them in front row. Standing a few feet away from them is a wide eyed agape Yuma.

Right after she finished cleaning the kitchen she hurriedly went in the spring s she can join Rin in bath. She didn't know Sesshoumaru was there because of mist of steam coming from the hot spring that surrounded the area that makes her unable to see who is in the spring. When she got the clear view of the spring she was dead in her tracks as she sees her friend lip lock with a gorgeous man she ever seen.

Yuma shake her head to stir her from her agape mood. She hates to ruin their moment but she had to break them apart before their kisses become heated. She took a big breath to calm herself before clearing her throat loud enough for them to hear her.

Rin and Sesshoumaru snap their eyes open and was shock as they noticed that their lips were lock at each other. They quickly pulled their lips away form each other. Their eyes are wide and their mouth hangs open. The only one thing in their mind is what just happened?

Yuma switch her eyes in both of them. First she was confused why they react that way, and then it hit her that they are completely unaware what just transpired between them just by the looks of their puzzled faces. If they were just her close friend, for sure she will be laughing right now. But unfortunately only Rin is her friend and she don't want to embarrass her friend in front of the guy she recently shared a kiss with.

'_May be later.' _she thought can't wait to interrogate her.

Rin look at Yuma's direction and blush knowing that she was caught kissing with Sesshoumaru. She switches her gaze to the man across from her and blushes more. She was still stupefied from what happened.

"I'm sorry." Rin quickly said getting out from the spring not wanting to embarrass her self more in front of him.

She grabs her things and tug Yuma along with her walking back to the house.

Sesshoumaru sigh when Rin left the spring. He really didn't expect that to happen.

Heck he don't even have a single idea how it happens. All he remembers is staring at her brown eyes, and then something happened. All his senses were replaced by a sensation that he never feel before. All his attention is focus on that feeling and the next this he know he was kissing her until Yuma interrupted them.

He sigh again and plop down his body into the water when he noticed that he still have soap suds in his back. After washing his back, he decided to finish his bath. He gets off from the water grabbing his towel and dries himself. After drying himself he pick up the lamp in his feet and start his way back to the house with uncertain emotion.

XXXX

"So what is that all about?" Yuma asked Rin as she dresses for bed.

"I don't know, I have no idea what is that all about." she replied facing her smirking friend.

"I thought so. By the look on your face earlier, you look like you have kissed the ugliest man alive." she said chuckling.

Rin frowned at her friend. "Stop laughing at me ok? I don't know who initiated the kiss. All I remember is looking at his eyes then…" she stop. "All my senses shut down and I don't even aware that we kiss until you showed up." she said blushing in embarrassment knowing that Yuma saw the whole thing.

"You mean you both caught up in the moment." she said amuse how Rin react about the whole thing.

"Now he will think I planned to seduced him." she said remembering their conversation.

Yuma was puzzled about what she said and can't help but asked. "What do you mean by seducing him?"

Rin sigh and told her about their conversation before the whole kissing thing happened.

"He is a sophisticated man I see." Yuma said.

"Yes he is." Rin agreed.

"What are you going to do now? I mean are you gonna avoid him?"

"Of course not, I'm not in in high school anymore for god sake. I'm not going to hide like a teenager.

"Well, by how you react at the spring you act like a teenager." Yuma chuckle when she saw Rin blush.

"Ok, I'll admit that I act like one earlier." Rin admitted. "It's just that I never been too closed to a guy like that before."

Yuma look at her skeptically. "You never been kissed before?"

"Of course I kissed a guy before but not in passionate kind of way. It more like a kiss's kiss." she said timidly.

"How is that?" Yuma asked curiously.

"Let just say that all my ex boyfriend haven't been too closed to kiss me like that."

"Care to tell me why?"

"There's only one answer to that; my life is complicated." before Yuma could asked her why she cut her off. "I don't' want to talk about it."

Yuma frowned at her. Every time they will talk about her life they always end their conversation like that.

"Don't worry I'll tell you soon." Rin said at her frowning friend.

Yuma's face light up. "Promise"

"Promised…" Rin chuckled.

"Ok, change the subject. How are you gonna fix the problem in hand?"

"I guess I have to talk to him." Rin sigh. "What else can I do? I can't avoid him every time I see him; we live in the same house after all."

"Yeah I think you are right." Yuma agree with her. "When are you gonna talk to him?"

"May be tomorrow, I think." she said unsure if she can even utter a word in front of him.

Yuma smiled a he uncertain friend. She never knows this side of Rin before.

"Hey don't worry; I know you can clear things up between the both of you. Just like you always do when it comes in that situation." she said confidently cupping Rin's hand with hers.

Rin look at Yuma and smiled at her. "thanks." was all her response still uncertain if she can talk to him.

"I think you have enough for tonight. How about we go to sleep?" Yuma suggested.

"Ok." Rin sigh. _'If I can sleep that is.' _she grumbled in her thoughts.

Rin settled herself in the makeshift bed while Yuma turn off the light from the lamp.

Rin closed her eyes trying to sleep to get off her mind from the man whom she shared a passionate kiss with.

Just across the hall Sesshoumaru lay in his room tossing and turning unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the image of their kiss earlier always played on his mind.

"Err…" he growled bolted up from the makeshift bed. "It's just a kiss, it means nothing." trying to convince himself.

'_Then why you think about it?' _his mind question him.

"I don't know." is all his response.

'_May be you are attracted to her.'_

"_I_ most certainly not attracted to her. Am I?" he wondered.

"This is ridiculous, I'm talking to myself." he grumbled shaking his head.

"I need some fresh air." with that he stands up and went outside.

Back in Rin's Room

Rin also is tossing and turning in her bed unable to sleep as the scene at the spring replayed in her mind every time she closes her eyes.

Unable to take it anymore she leaves the room and went outside.

Once outside she strolled towards the wooden bench at the front yard deep in her thoughts. When she got near the bench she stop her pace as she notice that a silver haired man already occupy the bench.

Rin stand there for awhile trying to decide if she will talk to him or go back to the house. _'Ok, calm yourself. Go talk to him and clear things up between the two of you. How hard can it be?' _She took a big breath composing her. _'It is now or never. Let's get over this with ok?' _She took a big breath again before she makes her presence known.

"Can I join you?" Sesshoumaru stiffened after hearing her voice. He never really expected to see her after tonight's event.

Sesshoumaru regain his composure and nodded in confirmation.

Rin sigh and grip herself before sitting next to him.

There was an awkward silent between them. Both Sesshoumaru and Rin are feeling uncomfortable at each other presence since they are sitting too close to each other.

Rin was fumbling her hands in her lap unable to find the guts to talk to him. _'This is not me, I don't act like this._' she thought noticing her behavior.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru also not himself, though he appear to have a calm expression, but inside he is like a teenager who have a hard talking to his crush.

"Sesshoumaru." with this Sesshoumaru turn his face at Rin's direction whom her head facing her lap.

Rin took a big breath and pulled her face up to look at him. They gaze at each other for a moment before Rin take the courage to speak.

"Sesshoumaru…." she stops and tear her gaze away from him. "About what happened at the spring? I…I just want to say I'm sorry." she finally said recovering her confidence to talk. "I don't know who kiss who. If I'm the one who initiated the kiss then I am sorry, I really didn't meant to kiss you like that." she ended.

"You don't have to apologize you know." Sesshoumaru suddenly speak and Rin look back at him. "What I'm saying is that you don't have to apologize to me since I my self don't know who kiss whom and it's not entirely your fault it also mine as well." he explained.

"So I supposed it's both our fault then." she stated bringing her knees up in her chest.

"You can put it that way." he replied looking up ahead.

"Can we go back on how we used to be before this whole thing happens? Like friends?" she said warily.

"Are we friends?" he asked

"Aren't we?"

"How can we be friends if you don't even know a single thing about me?" Sesshoumaru look at her skeptically.

"Well, I don't know a single thing about you and you don't know a single thing about me, so we are just the same; we both don't know a single thing about each other." Rin elaborate.

"So can we be friends?" offering her hands to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment then took her offered hands. "I guess I can make an exception."

Rin raise her eyebrow then smiled at him as their hands connected and their eyes gaze at each other with admiration.

Both blush and look away from each other at the same as they realized their hands still attach. It was exactly how it all started, it was through their captivated gaze that drawn them to lose themselves.

Could it be possible that they are attracted to each other? May be; was their only answer in that question for now.

The night is eventful as two creatures become aware of one another, as a new friendship has been made as a new emotion that yet soon to be discovered.

Tbc….

AN: yes! I finally did it! I updated a new chapter at last for five days after having a hard time how to write this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 11. Review and tell me if it is okay. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Yuma woke up with a big yawn escape her mouth. She looks at her left and found Rin still asleep. _May be she hadn't much sleep last night _she thought smiling knowing what is probably on her friends mind all night that she didn't even know that it is not the reason why she still asleep. After resolving their predicament last night, Rin stay late outside with Sesshoumaru until sleepiness dawn them and they both have a good sleep.

Yuma change her sleeping kimono with light blue yukata, after changing she brush her tangle brown hair and leave the room to make breakfast.

Thirty minutes after Yuma left the room Rin woke up. She lifted herself up and let out a yawn while rubbing her eyes with her fist to rub out from sleepiness. Walk to her drawer and pulled out a blue pants and a white shirt with light blue on its sleeves, then change into it and tied her long black hair in ponytails.

As Rin slid the paper door open, just in time Sesshoumaru pass by.

"Good morning." Rin greet smiling at Sesshoumaru as he stops.

Sesshoumaru stared at her momentarily as he tried to figure out how can Rin smile at him pleasantly in spite everything what occurred between them, even though they resolve their predicament that occurred between them and they sort of friends now. He actually assume that Rin will have a little awkwardness around him, but here she is smiling at him just like the way she always greet him every morning that even he sometime want to smile back at her in return.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked feeling uncomfortable under Sesshoumaru's intense stare.

Sesshoumaru stirred from his daze _did I stare at her for that long? _He thought. "Yeah I'm fine." he replied.

"Good morning to you too... Rin" Sesshoumaru said with softness in his voice, all the while giving her a rare smile that made Rin dumbfounded in her spot.

Rin snap from her dumbness and smiled back him. She doesn't want to ask why the sudden change in demeanor, not to ruin the moment she saw him smile for the first time.

At the kitchen Yuma and her parents eat breakfast already. Yuma was surprised when she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin together enter the kitchen, without even a hint of awkwardness between, it's like there is nothing happened between them. But there is something odd about them, Rin have a smile on her face, not the smile that usually appeared in her face; it was more pleasant than before, while Sesshoumaru have a pleasant mood not the calm expression he usually wear.

Yuma watch them as they sit down in their spot; Rin sit next to her while Sesshoumaru sat across from them next to her mother while her father sit at the center of the table.

Yuma continue eating her breakfast but not before took a glace between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

_Did I miss something? _Yuma thought as she noticed Sesshoumaru and Rin steal glances at each other and every time their eyes met Rin would blush a little.

Yuma put down her bowl and continue watch them stealing glances. She was really now confuse to the both of them.

_I'll ask Rin later_' she decided to asked Rin when she can talk to her alone later.

Later that morning after breakfast Rin and Yuma was sitting at the corridor near the foyer of the house.

"Is there something I should know?" Yuma dramatically asked.

"Know what?" Rin look at her confuse.

"About you and Sesshoumaru"

"What about it?" Rin arch an eyebrow.

"Are the two of you together?" Yuma slightly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you seems comfortable around him, despite the fact what transpired between the both of you last night." she said in a matter of fact.

Rin chuckled that Yuma misinterpret about their behavior on why Sesshoumaru and her act that nothing happened between them.

"What?" Yuma was now confused.

Rin get hold of her and cleared her throat. "Nothing, I just forgot to tell you that I and Sesshoumaru settle the things between us last night and we kind of friends right now." she explained.

"You and Sesshoumaru are friends? Yeah right…" not believing on what Rin said.

"And what that supposed to mean?" Rin scowled at her.

"From them way you steal glance at each other? It seems to me that you are more than what you said." Yuma smirk at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rin said coolly

"Oh come on Rin….admit it you do like him." Yuma insisted.

Rin was about to retort back when a husky voice interrupted her.

"Hi Rin…"

Rin turn her face around and saw a man wearing a navy blue yukata with a bamboo design on it and he has a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was much taller than her but not as taller than Sesshoumaru. He has short black hair and brown eyes like hers. He is handsome but not handsome as Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Kio," Rin smiled composing herself. "What do you doing here?" she asked as she stands on her feet.

"Here, I bring this for you." Kio pass her the bouquet and Rin gladly took it.

"Thanks" she said smelling the fragrance of the bouquet.

"Hey! Kio" Yuma greet him smiling.

"Oh, hi Yuma I didn't see you there." he said watching her as she stood up.

"How could you see me if you have your eyes glued on Rin all the time you visit here." Yuma said pretend to be disappointed. "Ok I leave you two alone." she announced and left.

"So what brings you here?" Rin asked as they walk towards the bench near the cherry blossom tree at the small garden in the front lawn.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kio glance at her. "You know the reason why I'm here, Rin."

"You haven't given up on me yet?" Rin chuckled sitting at the bench as they reach the small garden.

"No haven't lost hope yet. As long as you're still available, I won't give up pursuing you." he honestly told her

_Oh Kio… _she thought sighing.

Kio was introduced to Rin by Yuma two week after she got here in the island. Since then they become friends, Kio is one of the people help her blend in and he also the one who teach her how to catch a fish using your hands and other manual labor. They become closed friends like Yuma and her until three months ago when he start courting her that change their friendship. Until now Kio is determined to have her affection and he won't give up until he get it.

XXXX

At the back of the house, Sesshoumaru was helping Kino conveying a log from the forest to the backyard.

"What would you use these logs for?" Sesshoumaru asked as they put down the last log they convey from the forest.

"Well, I going to used it to build a new pin, the old one needs replacing." Kino gradually answered. "I think that's all. Thank you for your help Sesshomaru." Kino said gratefully.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and made his way to the front lawn, just in time to see a guy kiss Rin on the cheek before leaving. For some reason Sesshoumaru feel something he never feels before.

XXXX

At the garden Rin was surprised when Kio suddenly kiss her. She never actually expects that gesture from him.

Rin sigh turning around going inside the house. Rin was halfway from the house when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the corner of the house; she went to his direction and sit beside him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked in demanding tone.

"Kio?" Rin sigh. "No. he is more like a suitor." she said shrugging.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Rin said jokingly looking at Sesshoumaru who raise his eyebrow. "I'm just kidding, so don't look at me like me like that."

They become mute after that while Sesshoumaru keep his gaze on her as his mind wondered.

_Is that it, is he jealous? Is that what he feel earlier when he saw that Kio guy kiss Rin?_

Tbc….

AN: Oh! Is sesshy jealous? Find out next chapter. Once again I want to say I'm sorry for not updating soon. About Kagome and Inuyasha I think I will put some of them too may be next chapter so don't worry they have their moments. Review and see you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Hi Rin," Kio approach Rin who is sitting at the foyer.

"Oh! Hi Kio," Rin smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, I was just dropping by to say hi before heading to the orchard." he replied.

"Great, I was on way there too."

"Then, why are you still here?

"Well, I was waiting for someone."

"Who?" Kio asked curios.

In a cue Sesshoumaru appeared in the front yard, a baskets in his hand.

"Him…" Rin motion her head in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kio was slightly jealous at Sesshoumaru as he studied his form. From Sesshoumaru's looks he has no much against him. Kio can only hope that Sesshoumaru is not Rin's suitor if he is he have a slight chance on Rin.

"Kio I want you to meet Sesshoumaru." Rin stood beside Sesshoumaru as he reaches them. "Sesshoumaru this is Kio." she introduced.

"Nice meeting you Sesshoumaru …" Kio reluctantly extended his hand after noticing Sesshoumaru cold glare. _Sure this guy can glare _he thought feeling uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kio's offer hand before saying. "Sorry I don't shake hands to stranger."

Kio raise an eyebrow and drop his hand. "Ok" he said then turns to Rin. "Is all set?"

"Yuma is still…." Rin didn't finish her sentence when she saw Yuma coming towards them.

"Hey guys… oh hi Kio, are you coming with us?" Kio nodded. "Great, are we all set?"

"Yeah, so come on before it gets noon."

They walk in pairs; Kio and Yuma lead the way while Sesshoumaru and Rin followed behind.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." Rin said slowing their pace putting a distance from Yuma and Kio.

"Do what?" Sesshoumaru glance at her.

"You know the" I don't shake with stranger"" Rin quote.

"I'm just being honest; I really don't shake hands with the people I don't know."

"Well, at least you could have been a little nicer."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond and keep his silent. _What can he do? He didn't like the guy._

Rin sigh when Sesshoumaru didn't respond and decided not push the subject. So they keep walking in silence.

XXXX

"Are you okay?" Yuma asked finally annoyed watching Kio keep glancing back at Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Huh?" Kio direct his attention at Yuma.

Yuma rolled her eyes. "I said; are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he audibly replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Who is he? You know Sesshoumaru." motioning his head at Sesshoumaru direction.

"So that's what bothering you," Yuma chuckled. "That's why you keep glancing back at them. You are jealous."

Kio blushed as he was caught in the act. "Well… I was just wondering if…you know…the two of them are…."

"Together?" Yuma finished it for him and Kio can only nod in response.

Yuma giggled at Kio fidget behavior. She feel like watching a movie where teenage boys competing to win a woman's heart.

"What so funny?" Kio frowned at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you are acting like an insecure boyfriend which you are not by the way. So stop acting like one" Yuma stated.

Kio scowled at her more and asked the question again. "So are they?"

Yuma rolled her eyes. "No they are not together."

Kio face light up then frowned again as a thought came into his head. He was about to ask another question but Yuma cut him off.

"No, he is not a suitor either." she answered knowing his question.

Kio was relief to hear that and his relief soon faded on what Yuma had said next. "But don't keep your hope high."

"Why? Do Rin like him?" he gave her a confuse look.

"I don't know; just keep that in mind as a pre cautious, so you will not get hurt that badly if something might occurred between them." _which it already had_ she thought "I didn't mean that you will give up or stop courting Rin, just don't work too hard, just go with the flow, you will never know what will happened at the end. Ok?"

"I guess you are right, I still don't know if I have a chance on Rin. So thanks for reminding Me." he said solemnly. But in his mind he has a doubt that he can't have Rin _But that won't stop me from trying. I'll take my chances. _He thought determinedly.

From that day on Kio frequently visited Rin almost everyday and them always together most of the time.

Sesshomaru in the other hand keep his cool and keep telling himself that he don't feel anything. But seeing Rin and Kio together tell him other wise; he is jealous. Just the sight of Kio walking at the front lawn to visit Rin make his blood boil that's why he keep his distant and spend most of his time in his room or wandering around the forest to find some place where he can be alone.

One morning Sesshoumaru is headed his way towards the place he found a few days ago while wandering around the forest. It was a seclude area near a waterfall, there he can meditate and practice his swordsmanship he learn when he was a teenager. It is his pass time hobby, when he doesn't have a lot of work he will hire someone to spar with him. So when he found that secluded place he decided to enhance his swordsmanship, he even made a wooden sword since he doesn't have a real sword to practice with.

When Sesshomaru come nearer to the place he noticed that someone is already there. _Who could that be? _He thought and takes a closer look. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he found that it was a girl wearing a white Gi sitting in Indian style.

Sesshoumaru walk out from the forest and walk closer to her to ask who she is, he was tree feet away from her when the girl suddenly spun around a slender stick in her hand aiming for his right leg. Thankful for his good reflexes and senses Sesshoumaru immediately block the girl's stick from hitting him with his wooden sword.

"You have sharp senses I see…" Sesshoumaru compliment, his head down looking at his feet

"You too nice reflexes, I admit." Sesshoumaru smiled recognizing Rin's soft voice.

"I never knew you can fight." they are now face to face.

"The feeling is mutual," Rin replied. "I guess we still don't know each that much."

"Its better that way."

"Yeah you're right, it's better that way." Rin agree with him. "So… this is where you're hiding this couple of days."

"I never knew you noticed you are kinda busy lately. If you know what I mean that is."

"I'm busy alright." Rin chuckled knowing what he means.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked curios. Far as he knew nobody come around in this side of the forest.

"Fortunately I knew this place; I usually come in here if I have nothing to do or want to be alone by myself."

"Where did get your uniform?"

"Oh this…" looking at her Gi. " I asked Anya to make it for me. I even my name on it, see?" Rin showed him her embroider name on the left side of the Gi.

"Wanna spar with me?" Sesshomaru invited, intrigue about her fighting skill.

"Sure… just be easy on me ok?" she said in sensitive tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sesshomaru playfully replied.

Sesshoumaru take off his shirt so it won't get on the way and he also doesn't want it to wear it wet. When he turns around he was dead on the spot when Rin took off her Gi shirt, she is now wearing a black sport bra and her Gi pants. Even if he already saw her body he still can't help but to admire her form.

Rin was surprised when she saw him half naked, and can't help but blushed as she stared at his chiseled chest.

"See something you like?" Sesshoumaru smirk noticing her stare

"Nope." Rin innocently replied and take her position.

Sesshoumaru shrug his shoulder and followed suit.

They bow at each other and take their fighting stance.

Rin grip both of her hands at the center of her stick, her legs apart in fighting position. At the other side Sesshoumaru have his wooden sword at his right side, his legs is in normal stance.

They both stand there waiting who is going to attack first. A moment later Rin lunged at Sesshoumaru and their session started. Sesshoumaru block Rin's attack, he jump backward and quickly lunged at her. Rin this time block his attack, she push him forward and start attacking him repeatedly.

Sesshoumaru dodge and block her barrage, he was amaze how Rin can move quickly. _I_ _have to admit she is good, _he thought as he keeps dodging her attack, _but not well enough. _He continues as he blocks her last attack which is aiming at his right side. He swayed away her stick; _it's my turn _with that he begins his attack.

Sesshomaru alternate his attack; he first aimed at her right side then left and slashes. He keeps that up waiting for an opening. When he found one at her right side he quickly strike it their but surprisingly Rin just in time block his attack.

"Nice try…" she pants and swing his sword away from her.

Rin attack him again but this time she move faster than before. She strike him repeatedly and once in while she twirl around combining her attack.

Sesshomaru block all her move but he has to admit he have a hard time evading all her attack. He lunged at her again and this time both were countering their attack, dodging at the same time. They are both equal in speed, agility and strength though Rin is girl she still have a strength that match Sesshoumaru.

As their wooden weapons clash, Rin and Sesshoumaru look at each other with concentration appeared in their face.

"Ready to end this session?" Sesshoumaru asked her panting.

"Ready when you are." was all Rin replied.

They pull away at each other and stand for a while regaining their breath. A few seconds later both nodded at each other and lunged at the same time.

Both stand at the center of the clearing area looking at each other panting. Their weapon aimed at the same target; their neck.

"I guess it's a draw." Rin breathlessly said.

"No it's not, mine is sword yours is stick and that's mean I win." He explained. . You could be dead by now if my sword is real."

"Too bad, your sword is not real, you could be the victor if it is real but unfortunately it's not and that means your sword is equivalent as a stick since it is made out of wood. Am I aright Sesshoumaru?" Rin smartly countered.

Sesshoumaru smirk and draw his sword away. "Good one, I guess it's a draw."

Rin smiled at him and walk where her duffle bag place. She sits next to him and gives him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru said before gulping the water. "So who teach you how to fight?" Sesshoumaru asked curious.

Rin wipe her sweat first before answering "a friend of mine who once live here in the island. He knows how to fight so I'll ask him to teach me and we become sparing partners." she half lied. Of course she won't tell him who teach her how to fight, but it's true that she have a friend who knows how to fight.

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment not convinced of her reply but he shrugs it off for a while. "Where is he now?"

"His family moves out at the other island five months ago."

"You really are good." Sesshoumaru complimented.

"Thanks," Rin shyly said. "You are not that bad either."

Sesshoumaru arch his eyebrow. "Not that bad?"

"I'm just kidding." Rin giggled. "You are great." she admits it.

"Care for another round?" Sesshoumaru proposed to her.

"Why not?" Rin gladly accepted.

The sound of clashing wooden weapons and the rumbling waterfall is the only noise that lingered around the secluded area as it once again become a battlefield

Tbc…

AN: sorry for not updating soon, I have a major writer's block lately.


	14. Author's note

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone! This not an update.**

**I just want to let you know that I will take a break from writing. This couple of days I'm too distracted that I cannot bring my self to write. Don't worry I won't give up this fic, it almost finish anyway, about 5 or 7 more chapters to go till the end. So I apologize to all my readers, it my take a while for me to post another chapter and I promise once my crazy mind come back to normal I will continue with the story and I won't write another fic till I finished with this one. So stay tuned….**

**Thank You for all those who review and read my story. I'll seeyouvery soon…..**

**Trixer**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: It's been a long time isn't it? There is nothing much more to say… so I'll give you chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

"I win." Rin pointed her stick at Sesshoumaru who she knocks down on the ground. In all their sparring matches it all ends up in a tie and yesterday she was the one who is on the ground but today is her day kicking his butts out.

Sesshoumaru lay there panting, eyes is close. He still out of breath from their match; all the running he made just to avoid Rin attack and to regain the upper hand take the air out of him, Rin surely beat the crap out of him. All Rin's fighting tactics change drastically; she now move quickly than before, all her advances was more efficient that he was having hard time eluding it and her defense was outstanding leaving him out of move.

This match was definitely different from the other matches they have this show that he definitely need more practice. He was never been defeated before specially to a girl who make him weak inside, may be that's the reason why he was beaten, he can't keep his eyes away from her_. Oh well there's a first time for everything. _He thought regaining his breath.

"Are you still there? Did I knock you out cold?" Rinsmirk at himmoving her stick away from him.

"You're just lucky you caught me off guard if not you will be the one laying in here." Sesshoumaru replied arrogantly, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah right…" Rin rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna lay there all day?" she asked looking down at him.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. When he opens his eyes he took the sight of Rin's face looking down at him. The sun from behind her illuminated her beautiful face as though she was an angel. Yes she is beautiful he can't deny that fact, he seen many but her beauty can't compared to any; hers was natural; no make up or anything that covered her true features. He wants to reach it and touch her soft skin but restrained himself from doing so and just continues staring at her with curious eyes.

_Why is he looking me like that? _Rin thought feeling conscious all of the sudden as she noticed the way Sesshoumaru staring at him. Some how she often notices him watching her every now and then , she almost think that Sesshoumaru always watching, following her with his penetrating eyes that making her feel tingly and shy at once. There some other times that Sesshoumaru looking at her almost lovingly, as if he likes her. Sesshoumaru likes her? The thought of that making her blushed, she immediately brushed that thought away not wanting to think about such things as that.

Feeling uncomfortable about the airiness and Sesshoumaru's gaze, Rin decided to break the silence between them by saying the first thing pop up in her mind; "Are you ok?"

"Wha… yeah I'm fine." Sesshoumaru broke out from his daze all the while cursing himself form getting caught. Rin offered him her hand which Sesshoumaru took it and help him up to his feet. They were now face to face, their hands still attached and their faces are a foot a way from each other. The sun illuminated their standing form as they gaze at each other like they were lovers who are very much in love. They can't avert their eyes from each other; their body seems immobile as if saying to stay put and wait for something happened. And it did, something is about to transpired again between them as Sesshoumaru began leaning forward. As if she was posses or something, Rin followed Sesshoumaru's lead and leaned closer.

Their heart beat faster than normal as their faces came closer inch by inch, they can't stop their faces from getting closer, they have no control of it, and all they could is to let it happen.

A rustling noise from the forest stop their lips from descending, their nose is an inch closer from touching as they brought back from reality. They stay there standing; neither of them seems to pull away nor averting their eyes from each other. A sear of confusion dawn the both of them, each is searching for an answer on what is really going on between them; why is it always end up like this? Their answer is a gust of wind.

"We better go, it almost noon." Rin blankly said her expression was hardened masking her stirring emotion. Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything, he just let go of her hand and pulled himself away, his expression is the same as Rin's. As they pulled apart, Rin turn her back on him and strolled to where she place her bag. She picks it up and hung it in her shoulder.

When she turned back around, Sesshoumaru was still in his spot staring at the waterfall. She open her mouth to say something but nothing came, deciding not to utter a word, Rin started walking into the forest headed back home.

Sesshoumaru was left there alone, staring nothing in particular, thought swirling around his head that he didn't even noticed that Rin already left.

_Damn! Why did I lose control of myself again _Sesshoumaru thoughtfully cuss.

_Because... you wanted to, _a voice in his head answered. _C'mon… you know that you wanted to kiss her again, _the voice continue and Sesshoumaru sigh. The voice was right he wanted to kiss her again. For sometime time now he had having a hard time containing himself from the temptation in kissing her every time she is closed to him if they are together.

_Admit it you like her… _that thought hit Sesshoumaru like a tons of bricks. it never crossed his mind to think of liking someone, well… that's not basically true he do like someone before… although he only met her for a day, for some odd reason he somewhat felt likes her already. But that was a long time ago he forgot all about her.

Sesshoumaru sigh again (can he just stop sighing) and frowned knitting his eyebrow. Why is it that he goes back thinking about her? _Strange… _did he miss something? Shaking all the thoughts away, Sesshoumaru let out a guttural growl. He is frustrated all about that happened to him.

"I need to meditate…" he murmured looking around the area for a good spot to meditate. Therea few feet away from him is a large tree that shaded most of the part of the area. "That seems to be a good spot." with that he strolled over towards the tree. Once at the spot, Sesshoumaru sat down Indian style, placing his sword at his side, closed his eyes and start meditating.

He can't go back to the house yet, he needs to collect his troubling thoughts and calm himself. What almost happened today create a tension between him and Rin, in fact the tension is already created the moment they kiss at the spring. He needs to think clearly to decide on what to do.

XXXX

Yuma keep watching Rin as they eat lunch. She noticed that Rin haven't spoken a single word when she got home earlier and it really bothers her. She knew that something troubling her friend, it's not like her to be silent like this. Unable to take the silent anymore Yuma clear her throat.

"Ahem…" that gains Rin's attention. She glance at her friend and give her a questioningly look. "What is it?"

"Are you ok? You haven't been talking since you come home. Is something wrong?" Yuma asked in concerned.

"No… not really, it's nothing… don't worry about it." Rin give her a small smile.

Yuma stared at her for a moment and said, "just tell if something wrong ok? You know you can talk to me," she smiled at her.

"Thanks… don't worry I will." Rin gladly said.

"I know you will. By the way where is Sesshoumaru?" Yuma wondered.

"He hasn't come home yet?" Rin asked calmly, masking her bothered thoughts about Sesshoumaru.

"No he hasn't, I haven't seen him around."

"Maybe he is still at the fall, that's where I left him." Rin told her audibly as her mind recollect what almost happened this morning where her emotion stirred upon her and let her feel a feeling that she haven't feel for a long time.

Yuma studied Rin's thoughtful expression and think that she already has an idea why Rin is silent. She didn't bother to talk and let Rin in her thoughts by letting the silent bestowed upon them as they continued their lunch. After their silent meal Yuma volunteered to do the dishes and as for Rin, she went to their room to rest for awhile.

Later that day…

Rin is sitting at the bench under the cheery blossom tree. The naps she takes earlier help her taking off her mind about the issue with Sesshoumaru. And talking about Sesshoumaru, she still hasn't seen him around. She should not be surprised by that, she knew that Sesshomaru and her will have an awkwardness and thing will not be normal after what occurred between them. Rin coped up from her thought that she didn't noticed Kio standing in front of her until Kio spoke up. "May I join you?"

Rin looked up where the voice from and saw Kio smiling at her. "Yeah sure…"

Kio sit down next to her. He joins her in her solitude, contemplating in his own thought for he also comes here for a reason. He let out a heavy sigh, summoning all his courage before speaking. "Rin I need to tell you something…

XXXX

Sesshoumaru exit from the bathroom wearing a blue yukata. They didn't still know that he already come back from the forest since no one is around when he got back but it doesn't really matter, he decided to keep his distant away from Rin as possible as he can to avoid anymore 'accident'. The question is can he avoid her?

"I'll try and I will avoid her." that's all his answer. After reminiscing himself, Sesshoumaru walk back inside, heading toward his room. Before he can reach his destination, Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and immediately narrow his eyes menacingly at what he saw. There standing at the foyer Rin and Kio hugging. Sesshomaru can't help himself from growling as he continued watching them, his mind can't think rationally as jealousy take over him. He wants to grab Kio way and tell him that he cannot touch what is his. Sesshoumaru suddenly stop at that thought, did he just think that Rin is his? That's it mean that he like her? But before he can linger at that probability something caught his attention that makes him look back at Rin and Kio.

"I love you Rin and I always will." Kio told her lovingly as he hugs her tighter.

"I love you too Kio…"

After hearing that Sesshomaru move away from where he standing and walk to where he can be alone. His mind can't think clearly after on what he just heard and something deep inside of him shattered and he don't like it, not one bit of it. " I need to get over this…" with determination to eliminate the emotion deep inside of him, Sesshoumaru follow his feet to where it takes him as long as away from anyone especially to Rin who make him feel vulnerable.

Tbc…

AN: I won't say anything but to apologize for my crappy writing, my grammar and other typos. Writing is not really a hobby of mine that's why I got a lot of errors in my writings so once again I apologize for that. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon…


	16. Chapter 15

**An: Reposted. errors has been fixed**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Inuyasha**

"I love you too, Kio, for being a good friend and I'm going to miss you." Rin said hugging Kio back.

"I'm Gonna miss you too Rin," Kio said as they pull away from their embraced.  
"Well… I guess this is goodbye." Kio stated giving her a sad smile.

"I guess it is… maybe we'll see each other someday, I supposed." Rin said giving him a cheerful smile.

"Maybe," Was all Kio replied. He looked at Rin for a moment before asking. "What about you? Are you gonna be okay?"

Rin know what he talking about, that's all she could think o all day and she was afraid of what her mind will reveal in her. She let out a heavy sigh and put a cheerful face before answering him.

"I'll be fine, I can handle this, so don't worry about it okay?" Rin assured him.

Kio examined her for a moment then let it go, knowing that Rin could handle it.

"Okay if you say so, just takes care of yourself." he  
said.

"I will thanks." Rin replied.

"Your welcome, I'd better get going I have alot of work to do before I'll leave this place." Kio said informing her

"I'll bet you have," Rin chuckled. "So I guess I'm not seeing you this year's festival."

"Yeah… I really want to have a head start if I want to find an opportunity to improve my lifestyle. It's better sooner than later right?"

"Right, I hope you'll find that opportunity soon Kio. So good luck," Rin remarked.

"Thank you, I really need that." Kio said gratefully, "by the way are  
you gonna stay here for the festival?"

"Yeah I am, I'm looking forward to it and after that I'm going back home. I miss my family so much, it been a long time since the last time I've seen them." Kio nodded in  
understanding.

"I guess I'll see you around." Kio informed her.

"Yeah… see you around." before Kio could leave, Rin stepped closer giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything and for being a good friend"

Kio grant her a smile, "Its nothing…." with that Kio bid her farewell and made his way back to his house feeling much better than before even if he don't have Rin.

XXXX  
after Kio left, Rin strode along the hallway recalling her conversation  
with Kio earlier in the garden…

Flashback:

"Rin I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Rin asked glancing at him.

"I…umm… well… I come here to see you to say goodbye," Kio told her  
sadly.

"W- What? When? Why?" Rin asked shocked about what she was hearing.

"I already plan on moving out along time ago. Back then I wasn't sure if I wanted to go for it but after thinking about it, lately, I decided to take the chance to see what's in store for me out there." he explained.

"Oh… when do you leave?" she asked filling a little saddened about his leaving.

"At the end of the month,"

"That's seven days from now."

Kio nodded, "yeah only a couple more days to go till I'm leaving this place. By the way Sesshoumaru is leaving too right?" after hearing this, Rin remembered that Sesshoumaru would indeed be leaving. I'm not gonna see him again the thought of Sesshoumaru leaving  
made her feel a tight grip in her chest.

Noticing Rin's silence, Kio decided to tell her one of the reasons why he came to see her. "I saw you and Sesshoumaru this morning at the fall," he began, earning a surprised glance from Rin, "it was by accident. I was wandering at the forest when I heard a noise, I was curious about it so I went there to see what it is. As I got there you two were leaning forward for a kiss? Maybe?" Kio was now facing her.

Rin look down at her feet, hiding a blush of embarrassment that Kio  
saw the incident this morning.

"Nothing really happened." Rin meekly explained.

"You wish something did?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, why would I wish that? I'm thankful nothing happened." she retorted scowling at him as she noticed the smirk plastered on Kio's lips. She looks away from him as the blush intensified on her cheeks.

"Seriously, something already occurred between the both of you? Am I right?"

Rin slowly look back at him, even more shocked than before, "H-How did  
you know?"

Kio turn his gaze up looking at the blue sky before answering, "It's just a hunch really. It's sort of a hobby of mine observing people." he proudly informed, "I kinda noticed the tension  
radiated between the two of you when you are together. At first I thought it was nothing… but after this morning… it was clear to me now what Yuma meant."

"Yuma? She told you?" Rin asked curious.

"No… she didn't. All she said is that; don't keep my hopes high, and she was right." Kio stated. Silence dawned between them until Kio asked something that caught Rin off guard.

"Do you like him?" he asked turning his gaze back at her.

"W-What?" Rin stuttered

"I said; do you like him?" Kio repeated

"What make you say that?" she asked curious about his answer. Maybe Kio's answer can help her understand what she is feeling right now towards the certain silver haired man.

"Well… you seem close for only just being friends and…there is something from the way you look at him that is different from the way you look at me or to anyone. There is a sort of affection that you only held for him. Every time I see you two together, you look happy and content just to be with him." he explained gazing at her.

Rin was silent. Questions radiating in her mind. _Do I really look at him differently from others? Do I really hold such affection towards Sesshoumaru? Is that why I feel happy when I'm with him, that even just his presence is enough as long as he is there?"  
_  
"Are you ok Rin?" Kio asks observing her silence.

"I like him… I do like him." Rin silently whispered.

"I know…" was all Kio said as he put a hand atop of hers.

"I wish I saw it coming."

"Sometimes… it takes many signs and time for us to realized our feelings towards a certain person. For me it took me until recently for me to realize that I cannot have you. Funny isn't it…" he chuckled, "all this time, I make fool of myself in hope that one day you would feel the same as I do." he calmly explained.

"I'm sorry Kio; I really do wish I felt the same way about you." Rin said solemnly as she touched her right hand to his cheek.

"It's not your fault. I was kinda glad that you didn't push me away while I was courting you and we still remained as friends. For that it's was worth it, I never lose anything I still have you even if we are only friends. Your friendship is more important to me." he said caressing  
her cheek.

"Me too…and thank you for understanding." Rin genuinely smiled at him.

"You're welcome…" Kio smiled back, "so… are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know… maybe its better not to. I mean, he is leaving soon and what's the point on telling him if I don't even know if he likes me."

"That's the point. How do you know how he feels if you won't tell him. Maybe he feel the same way…You never know he might be the one for you."

"You are an expert about these things, aren't you?" Rin said, eyeing him.

"I learn from experience," Kio stated. "So, what now?" he asked, back to the main subject.

" I'll think about it, but I'm not sure if I can do it." Rin answer him truthfully. Uncertain of the idea in telling Sesshoumaru about her feelings for him.

" I understand…" was all Kio said, ending their conversation about the certain subject.

They stayed there a little while sitting, talking some other things besides her situation until they went to the foyer saying their goodbyes.

End Flashback:

Rin sigh finishing her recollection of the conversation. She still stood in the corridor walking  
hazily, her eyes downcasts watching her feet move. _Why did this happen to me now? _

"Why did I fall for him…" she thought out loud, " I don't even know if I can f--" she didn't finish her sentence as she bumped into someone that made her slightly step backward. As she regained her balance, Rin lifted her eyes to which she bumped with.

_Can this day be any longer? _She sarcastically thought as she was met by the object of her affection's golden orbs.

**An: Read and Review. I'll update soon as I can.**


	17. An

Hi Everyone! I know it's been so long. I just want to let you all know that there will be no update on all my stories right at the moment. Right now, I'm planning on rewriting my stories, especially **Falling in the Middle of Nowhere**. I 'm not liking the whole story very much, so I just have to revise it for the sake of my sanity. The story has really been plaguing my mind every single day. If I failed to do this you're not going to see the daylight of this story ever again. Don't worry though; I'm excited to rewrite the whole story. I'll assure you there will be a lot of changes going on. This is not just a mere revision, it's a complete overhaul. It might turn out to be different than the current one. I hope I can pull it off though. I'll probably update the story once I finished rewriting all of the current chapters along with a new chapter. And one more thing, the title will not be **Falling in the Middle of Nowhere **anymore. It will be **Strangers**. The change of title has something to do with the plot.

Sincerely Yours

hopelessSinner (New PenName)


End file.
